


Only His

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanley Pines never thought he would have a family of his own, and yet here they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the tumblr @stanuary prompt Family
> 
>  
> 
> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted this to my DA and tumblr : )
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

For the longest time Stan thought he was going to be alone. His brother was gone, his family was dead, and his relationship with the only other family member he had was strained at best. So when he heard that a young pair of twins were going to be coming to his place for the summer Stan thought of any reason to prevent this, but resigned himself to his fate as he waited at the bus stop for the lone bus that was coming his way.

He wasn’t expecting to be taken by their enthusiasm, a sincere smile crossing his lips that night as he went to bed. From that day on Stanley realized he was beginning to have a family of his own with the two young children, the three more of family rather than an uncle caring for his nephew and niece. While he made fun of Dipper, the young preteen looked up at his grunkle with something akin to respect as Stan taught him how to be brave in the face of danger and how to score with the ladies, something his father felt Dipper was still too young to learn. Mabel loved the fact she finally had someone who complimented her outfits with sincerity rather than dismissal, and often did makeovers with Stan (who would threaten you if you caught them at it). Stanley felt something for the first time in 30 years, something he had convinced himself for so long that would never ever happen to him.

He finally had a family of his own, one that grew by the end of the summer that included a brother he thought he would never reconnect with, as well as the workers that had been with him through thick and thin, never judging the man as he watched Dipper and Mabel being driven off. Sure, it wasn’t a conventional family, but Stanley didn’t care. It was his, and he would do anything and everything to keep them safe.


End file.
